


Harry Potter: End Game

by dAJunior (diabolicArbitor)



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Morally Ambiguous Harry Potter, Violence, Your comments advance the story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/dAJunior
Summary: Voldemort was not a stupid man. While in wraith form he was accosted by a dream of a sorcerer from another realm. In exchange for the casting of a simple spell once he was reborn, sealed by a magical vow, he would be given the ritual to regain his form.What he didn't know, was that with his death, it would open the door between realms and allow darkness to sweep the land.





	1. The Desperate Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry that the summary sucks, but as this is my first story, I'm hoping it will draw at least a small following. After the first few chapters I plan on giving options that I hope that YOU (looks at you, pointing dramatically), yes, you with the eyes.... I'm hoping that you will pick one of the choices and comment it to the story. With each chapter that I post I will give an E.O.S. date, and that date will be when I stop taking responses for that particular set of choices. So in a sense you will all be helping to write this massive undertaking that I plan on making this story. My intent is to have a HP/Marvel/DC/MK crossover, with minor time manipulation and a major jump into the past to fix Harry's fucked up life. 
> 
>  
> 
> It should also be noted, that for this continuity, I am moving the HP events up 10 years so that the Mortal Kombat games will exist, as Harry will be learning a few abilities and some of the martial arts from some of the characters. This story will not have much extreme violence until much later (excluding the first chapter, which will have violence of a sort and some description of at least one injury).
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**July 12th. 2036: Location Classified**

 

Harry groans in pain as Ares cauterizes the stump where his left arm used to be. He had barely made it back to the magical blind that Loki had set up for the resistance to live in. The situation has been assessed as final, the Earth will be lost as soon as the last 8 remaining gods and the last mortal are gone.

 

Harry's raw voice hisses through the pain. "Should have known that Ol' Moldynuts would have one last great 'fuck you' up his sleeve. I, I think we need to chance the ritual we were discussing. Send one of you back to train a true champion for our realm." 

 

Ares shakes his head, looking down. "If any of us that currently live were to go back, we would not be trusted in that time, Harry! We were Villains! The bad guys..... If you had met any of us back then you would have fought against us. Face it, our realm is lost!" His head snaps back as Hela punched the god of war in the face. She rounds to the other gods, her eyes like black pits. "My fellow gods, Titans, and Eternals, listen to Harry. He sees things from a perspective of one who would have died in the next century or two, as such he sees the closer picture better than all of us." She turns to look at Harry, a boy she has started to think of as her brother. " Tell us, who should we send back? The god or goddess who goes will have to have some connection to you, as its obvious to me, that as you are the last one standing here, that you..... you should be our champion."

 

Harry's brow creases, as he thinks, 'who am I connected to?', and an image flashes before his eyes. An image of his birth certificate, and on the name lines (and why the hell do pureblood families give their kids so many names anyway?) Harngrim James Loki Hector Potter. He looks to Loki and smiles, whispering "We send back the Silver-tongued one of course. He should be able to convince at least a few people to help with the training, and, if he can stop his brother from starting a war with Jotunheim, they would make great warriors for our side."

 

The other gods nod and start to leave to gather the materials needed for the ritual. As they return, Hela hands Loki a helmet, looking upon it he realizes its Odin's war helm. He nods and carries it under his arm as the other gods spill their blood onto the stone rings, causing them to spin faster and faster around Loki, the chanting of the other gods and Harry reaches a fevered pitch, and Loki finds himself back on the Bifrost looking at Heimdal. 

 

Heimdal's all-seeing eyes widen as he gazes upon Loki. His voice booms as he notices the war helm under Loki's arm. "Prince Loki, What happened and how did you damage your father's helm so badly?" He reaches out and rests a hand on Loki's shoulder and images of the war and deaths to come flash before his eyes. Loki is shocked to see tears start to fall as Heimdal gazes upon him again. " Go quickly, to your father King Odin will know what to do, and will help you." 

 

Loki turns to run off and looks back over his shoulder, calling out, "What year is it on Midgard right now? I need to know how long I have to prepare our realm's champion!" Heimdal smiles slightly, calling back, " My prince, It is currently 1994 C.E. The one that was chosen has 19 days until his 4th birthday."


	2. Loki's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells what exactly happened after the events of the second Thor movie. This chapter should be a little longer than the first, and I plan to start in on Loki's preparations for taking in Harry and the help Odin and Thor shall provide.

**July 12, 1994 C.E. : Odin's Throne Room**

 

Loki strode into the room causing those present to gasp at the look on his face. Odin stands and looks at his son, a slight frown crossing his face. "What is the meaning of this Loki? You know you need to announce that you are coming." Loki slows and drops to one knee, bowing his head. "Forgive me father, but I must speak to you, mother and Thor  _immediately_! I would not ask this if it were not important, though it  _must_ only involve our family for now."  

 

He holds up the half-crushed helm he carried all the way back here for Odin to see. Odin's eye glosses over the helm and he pales slightly. " Very well, everyone leave. Now! Norns help you if I find out that anyone listened in on our conversation!"

 

Loki looks relieved as everyone files out of the room, well all except Thor, Loki, Odin, and Frigga. He stands and surprises Odin by doing something completely unexpected, hugging him and Frigga, breaking down in tears as he does so.  "Father, before I start, I am going to make a binding vow that all that I say is truth, also, I wish all three of you to know how glad I am to see you once more. Hopefully I can prevent your deaths this time!" Odin looks at Loki and raises a brow. "What do you mean this time, Loki? I pray this is not another of your jokes or tricks." 

 

Loki nods and stands. moving back to the floor before the dias, he summons his staff and holds it before him, and kneels. " I, Loki Laufeyson", to which Odin gasped and paled, "Also known as Loki Odinson, do hereby swear upon my immortality, life, and magic that everything I am about to say is the truth as I have seen it with my own eyes. So I will it, so mote it be!" His magic swirls around him and glows a bright green. He stands and nods. "I shall start from the beginning..... ( Insert information dump from Thor, Avengers and the second Thor movie. In this canon, Thor: Ragnarok will not happen.)"

 

"After I faked my death, I had planned on living out the rest of my life as a plain, unremarkable warrior of Asgard, but it was not to be. In the Midgard year 2007, roughly 13 years from today, a mortal sedir defeats another who was claimed by the dark in honorable combat. the dark one, named Voldemort, had previously cast a spell to open the nine realms to an outside evil in the event of his death. The outside evil, Shao Kahn, planned on conquering the nine realms starting with Midgard, and he tried to pull his armies through, but gods of other pantheons prevented it by calling upon an ancient right, allowing him to conquer only after his best warriors had won a special tournament, which would be held on an island that would temporarily remove a divine immortality. He won the required ten times. He brought in an army that no one, including us gods could defeat. For 32 years, we fought. We lost. Thor went down in the first tournament, you went down in the third." Loki shakes his head. "The only reason Hela and I survived was because we hid in Helheim, on your orders. We had to eventually run as they swarmed looking for all resistance." He tapped his chest with a fist. He then lifts his head high. "The last remaining warriors, which consisted of gods from multiple pantheons, and a single mortal, a mortal named Harry Potter. I consulted with the others and found that there was a prophecy, of this mortal having been the one destined to win the tournament, though he was not trained at the time. They sent me back to train him. and father I am going to need the help of my family."

 

He drops to his knees and bows his head, putting his hands on his knees. Frigga starts to stand, however Odin puts a hand on her arm. He nods his head and says softly, "Loki, we are your family, and as such, we", he looks to Frigga and Thor who are both nodding, "We will help you. Let us plan. Is there a certain time period that we need to collect the child?" Then Odin has an idea. "Did this prophecy state that the boy was mortal? Loki looking relieved shakes his head. "The prophecy was not specific, so he could be an immortal... What are you thinking Father?" 

 

Odin smiles and glances at Frigga. "How would you and Thor like a little brother to train?" Loki and Thor look at each other and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The first choices will be available next chapter.


	3. When idiots collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dumbledore is planning, and what Vernon is planning....

**July 12, 1994: #4 Privet Dr. Surrey**

 

Vernon paced back and forth, looking at the cupboard under the stair, his hands wringing, and his beady little eyes watering in the thoughts of what he will soon be allowed to do. His mind flashes to the note that was found with the little freak and he smiles an evil smile. 'The old man wants him broken', Vernon thought to himself,' I'll break him in every way. I can't wait until he turns five and I can use his mouth like a cum-sieve.' Vernon chuckles as he goes to the kitchen for his 7th helping of cake.

 

**July 12th, 1994: Hogwarts, Headmasters Office**

 

As he unsticks a pair of lemon drops, Albus smiles. So far his plans are going smoothly, Harry is growing up with no magical influence, the Dursleys are going to make sure he is broken and mouldable, and he can keep using the Potter, Black, and Gryffindor seats to pass laws he wants to pass, and block the ones he feels the need to. Everything is coming up Albus.


End file.
